Sentir
by chubiOwo
Summary: Hinata esta cursando por su ultimo año escolar, pero por su padre esta en la obligación de cambiarse de ciudad, en Kioto conoce a muchos nuevos amigos, y se acercan nuevos problemas cuando sus sentimientos comienzan a jugarle en contra


**Aclaraciones:**

**-**_**Pensamientos-**_

**~cuando hinata se sale de la historia e "interactúa" con el lector~**

-7:00am suena la alarma- estire mi mano hasta el velador que se encuentra junto a mi cama, tantee un poco la superficie de madera hasta dar con mi celular y acercarlo a mi rostro para apagar la molesta alarma que interrumpió mi sueño –mn…bienvenida a realidad hyuga- me dije a mi misma soltando un sonoro y cansado suspiro, di algunas vueltas en la cama por ¿10 minutos? Quizás menos no lose, finalmente me levante y fui a darme una ducha –Hinata! Rápido!- la voz de mi primo Neiji interrumpió mi ducha…hoy a todos de se les ha ocurrido interrumpirme –ya casi neiji!- grite desde el baño, con la toalla enrollada en mi cuerpo mire con algo de miedo el nuevo uniforme…~ho se me olvidaba, es mi ultimo año de secundaria y por el trabajo de mi padre nos cambiamos de ciudad, estoy acostumbrada a estos tipos de cambios, pero la diferencia es que como dije es mi ultimo año y es difícil adaptarse a una nueva escuela~. El uniforme era simple una falda negra que me llegaba a medio muslo algo más corta de lo que normalmente uso, calcetas negras, una polera de mangas largas, con puños negros y franjas blancas, el cuello estilo marinero hacia juego con los puños además de una pañoleta negra –Hinata!- mi puerta de abrió de golpe, era mi hermana menor, hanabi –ya estamos todos listos, solo faltas tú- me reprochaba desde el marco de la puerta, asentí con la cabeza mientras tomaba mi mochila –ya estas lista?- apareció mi primo detrás de hanabi –s…si lo siento- me sonroje un poco pues por mi culpa todo se atraso.

-7:50 am- konoha school…mi nueva escuela durante este ultimo año. Ya estaba en mi nuevo salón de clases sentada en uno de los últimos puestos que daban hacia la ventana, dentro de mi agradecía a mi hermana y a Neiji que me apresuraran, cuando llegue no había aun nadie en el salón, mi cabeza estaba baja lo cual permitía que mi flequillo tapase mis ojos, mis manos estaban juntas sobre mi regazo mientras mis pulgares jugaban entre ellos. La puerta se cerró con fuerza por lo cual subí un poco la vista solo para ver quien había ingresado al salón, el maestro un hombre de cabello blanco, con una mascarilla la cual tapando su boca ~se veía joven para tener el cabello tal color si me preguntan~–buen día estudiantes- dijo, algunos respondieron con un saludo otros con una especie de mugido –si a mi también me alegra verlos- dijo de forma sarcástica, suspiro un poco y luego me miro…demonios –chicos tenemos nueva alumna, si a la señorita no le incomoda ¿puede presentarse?- todos voltearon a verme…mi plan de pasar desapercibida no estaba funcionando, tome aire y algo de valor y me puse de pie –so….- _cálmate hinata__** –**_soy hinata hyuga, encantada de cono…- nuevamente me interrumpieron, la puerta se abrió y apareció un chico rubio de ojos azules, todos voltearon a verlo –perdón! por la tardanza Kakashi sensei –rio algo nervioso el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca –Naruto…ve a sentarte de una buena vez- dijo de mala gana el maestro, me miro e hizo un ademan con su mano derecha para que volviera a tomar asiento, lo hice enseguida. Pasaron las primeras clases normalmente, los chicos hablaban de lo que hicieron en sus vacaciones y ese tipo de cosas, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo.

-13:00 pm- saque mi bento del bolso y lo coloque sobre la mesa, estaba lista para comer cuando otro almuerzo de gano frente al mío, alce la mirada y era una chica de cabello rubio atado en una coleta alta y de ojos celestes –hinata, verdad? Soy Ino Yamanaka, un gusto –me sonrió amablemente a lo que respondí con una tímida sonrisa –el gusto es mío Ino san –la rubia sonrió acompañado de una risilla me pidió que solo la llamara "ino"a lo cual accedí sonriéndole con mas confianza, -hinata ¿de donde vienes?- me pregunto mientras llevaba una cucharada de curry a su boca –de tokio, por cosas del trabajo de mi padre nos mudamos- dije mientras movía mi comida con uno de los palillos –y hasta hora te ha gustado Kioto?...acaso no tienes hambre? –ladeo un poco la cabeza –la verdad no conozco nada de este lugar estoy aquí desde la semana pasada….he no la verdad ¿quieres?- le sonríe pues miraba mi comida como si fuera una manjar de dioses –pues el sábado te llevare a conocer el mall ¿Qué te parece? –sonrió ampliamente –si! Hinata eres un ángel- tomo sus palillos y saco un poco de mi comida –dios…esta delicioso! Y que opinas de la salida? –hablo con sus mejilla sonrojadas sin dejar de comer en ningún momento – me parece bien…seria bueno conocer un poco –solté una risilla algo tímida –entonces esta dicho! El sábado a las 10:00 de la mañana- afirmo tomando mis manos entre las suyas y soltando sonoras carcajadas ¿Qué será tan divertido?


End file.
